10 Scary Stories with Percabeth
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: 10 urban legends with legends! What else could you want? Rated T for some blood in the future. All a series of One-Shots!
1. Did You Check The Children?

I was lying down, reading _The Fault in Our Stars _for the 6th time_._ Percy was doing some errands with Jason, and told me to stay home. He didn't need to tell me though. The kids were still here. Luke, Silena and Reyna were upstairs sleeping. I was at my favourite part, when the phone rang.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I forced myself out of my bed, and went to get the phone. For a minute, I think it's Percy, asking for a favour or something. I grab the phone, then answer.

"Hello?"

_"Have you checked the children?"_

Immediately, he hangs up. My mind goes blank for a moment, but then I soon come back to my senses. I quickly phone the police, pacing as I do so.

"Manhattan Police Department."

"Yes, I'd like to phone an anonymous call. I'd like you to trace it."

"One minute...please give us a minute and we'll call you right back."

They hang up, and I huff in frustration. Why are people so _slow? _They couldn't be ANY-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I go to the phone again, and answer a little nervously.

"H...Hello?"

_"Why haven't you checked the children?"_

They hang up, and I'm in complete panic now. I press _OFF _and throw the phone on the bed, as if it'd detonate.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I don't want to, but my instincts say that it's not the...monster.

"WHO ARE YOU AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shriek.

"Ma'am, calm down! It's the police. We've traced the call. It's coming from inside the household _you're in._"

They hang up, as if their work is done. It is, but now I've gotten into complete panic mode.

And then the bell rings.

I slowly go to the door, my daggers ready. I open it to see...

Nico.

"Nico! What are you-?"

"No time! You have to _check the kids!_"

His tone urging, in a life or death situation. I run up the stairs, but Nico beats me to it. He looks the the kids door, in sadness. I look at it, and my faces betrays my one emotion: Horror.

It says:

_You should've checked the kids..._

It's written in red paint. But not paint.

_Blood._

* * *

**I know, terrible one-shot. But hey, it's something! :D Review if you like these kinds of one-shots, and I'll make more! I kinda enjoy writing them anyways, so...**


	2. A Man in the Backseat

I was driving, tired but alert. After three monster attacks, two broken up arguments with the kids (Put that down Silena! Luke, don't touch that! Reyna, NO!) and eight urgent calls from Nico (are you okay? You're still alive? Where are you?) I decided to take the kids to Pipers place. She was pretty excited to keep them for a while (Jason, I want one!) and I went to finish some errands for Chiron. The I got a weird feeling, but I shook it off. I was driving, when the gas light went on.

_Ugh, seriously? Now of all times?_

I looked for the nearest gas station, and saw a Petro station. It wasn't self serve, but I didn't care. Whatever. I could use a break anyways.

"Hello there, how much?"

"30$."

"Okay. Cash or credit?"

"Credit."

He takes the card, and swipes it.

"I'm sorry, this card is invalid. I'm going to have to take you to the register."

_Are you kidding me? Now of all times?_

I take a deep breath, and I exit the car. Once we're out of reach of it, he looks at me very seriously.

"Ma'am, there's a man in the backseat with a knife. We're going inside, locking the doors and calling the cops.

What? Then I remembered the strange feeling I had when I went t Pipers house.

"There must be a mistake."

"Ma'am, I'm not joking. You need to come with me NOW."

I chew my lip, lost in thought. Normally, I'd think this is a monster, but then I'd known and killed it by now. Monsters aren't famous for their patience. Also, this mortal guy could see him. So...not a monster. But then it must be a prank set up by everyone. I AM a daughter of Athena. Pesky mortal legends don't happen to us demigods. Then I heard the crash of waves. I got a text from Nico, which was odd. He never texted ANYONE unless it was urgent...or a prank.

_BestFriendsWithDeath: _Annabeth, wherever you are, LEAVE.

I stared at it, my mind whirring.

_You know what? I'll just go to another station. Esso isn't far ahead..._

I run back into my car, lock the dors, and start the engine. I step on the gas, and guy shouts to me

"THERE'S A MAN IN THE BACKSEAT!"

Then I looked behind me, and saw a normal mortal guy with molten gold eyes, and a dagger, glinting in he moonlight.

"_Gaea_ was right. It _was_ easy." he whispered.

Then I screamed.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was pacing, getting worried by the secnd. Then I heard the hoot of an owl. I got a text from Nico.

_BestFriendsWithDeath: _Percy?

_KingOfTheOcean101: _Nico! Where's Wise Girl?

_BestFriendsWithDeath: _Percy...she's dead.


End file.
